Liebe und mehr
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Bei der Geschichte handelt es sich um ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine Freundin. Es geht um Wildwing und Ray Harley, den OC besagter Freundin, deren ersten Kuss - und alles, was diesem Kuss folgt. ;)


„Also, pass auf in der Kurve. Fahr eng an den Kanister ran, aber auf keinen Fall zu eng, sonst stürzt du", erklärte Ray Harley.

Wildwing Flashblade saß auf Rays Motorrad, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Die beiden befanden sich auf dem asphaltierten Feldweg, auf dem Ray jeden Morgen eine Runde mit ihrem Motorrad fuhr. Seit sie und Wildwing sich angefreundet hatten, war auch dieser immer öfters dabei gewesen. Und seit einiger Zeit gab sie ihm auch Fahrstunden – so wie heute.

Aufgabe war es, so schnell wie möglich zu einem alten Kanister zu fahren, den Ray in einiger Entfernung aufgestellt hatte, diesen zu umrunden und so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückzufahren.

Ray sah Wildwing fragend an. „Bist du bereit?"

Der weiße Erpel nickte ernst, setzte sich seinen Helm auf und ließ den Motor aufheulen.

„Gut", rief Ray, um den Motor zu übertonen. „Dann los!"

Das ließ Wildwing sich nicht zweimal sagen und raste los.

Ray sah ihm aufmerksam zu. Wildwing fuhr auf den Kanister zu, nahm dann etwas das Tempo zurück. Ray hielt den Atem an. Wenn er nun bloß nicht stürzte! Aber Wildwing meisterte die Aufgabe mühelos, umrundete rasch den Kanister und raste bald darauf an Ray vorbei. Erst dann bremste er ab. Wildwing blieb stehen, nahm den Helm ab und sah zu Ray hin. Diese rannte aber schon auf ihn zu.

„Das war Wahnsinn!", rief sie ihm zu. „Toll gemacht!"

Wildwing schaffte es gerade noch, die Arme auszubreiten und Ray aufzufangen, da diese ihm schwungvoll um den Hals fiel. Allerdings war der Schwung dann doch so groß, dass er vom Motorrad fiel, und die beiden in das Sonnenblumenfeld neben dem Feldweg purzelten. Lachend lagen die beiden nebeneinander und sahen sich an.

„Ehrlich, beim Motorradfahren stürze ich nicht, aber wenn du mich noch einmal so stürmisch umarmst, brech ich mir vielleicht doch noch den Hals", sagte Wildwing lachend.

„Sorry!", erwiderte Ray grinsend. Doch dann wurde sie ernst. „Hast du dir wehgetan?"

„Nein." Wildwing schüttelte den Kopf. „Du?"

Ray schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Dann ist ja gut", meinte Wildwing.

„Ja."

Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich einfach nur an, dann aber rutschte Wildwing näher zu Ray und küsste sie sanft.

Ray hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie überrascht sein würde, aber so war es nicht. Es war einfach so, als wäre das ganz normal, als müsste es so sein. Und ohne zu zögern, erwiderte sie den Kuss. Bald wurde der Kuss intensiver, fordernder, doch als Wildwing Ray enger an sich zog, schob die junge Ente ihn sanft, aber bestimmt weg, auch wenn es sie Überwindung kostete, ihn zu stoppen.

Wildwing sah sie fragend an.

„Nicht hier, nicht jetzt", sagte Ray leise.

„Okay." Wildwing nickte und legte dann eine Hand an Rays Wange. „Wann und wo dann?"

Und nun stand sie also hier, nun, wo das Wo und Wann geklärt waren. Es waren drei Tage seit ihrem Kuss vergangen, und Ray stand vor Wildwings Haus. Es war später Abend.

Ray sah zu dem beleuchteten Fenster hinauf, von dem sie wusste, dass es zu Wildwings Zimmer gehörte. Sie war ja oft genug dort gewesen. Aber irgendwie wagte sie es noch nicht, zum Haus zu gehen und zu klingeln.

Wildwing hatte ihr erzählt, dass seine Eltern und sein kleiner Bruder am Wochenende zu ihren Großeltern fahren würden. Er selbst würde aber zu Hause bleiben, da er lernen musste. Immerhin hatte er nächste Woche eine wichtige Prüfung. Aber er hatte versichert, dass er am Wochenende abends nie lernte.

Tja, und nun stand sie also hier, weil Wildwing sturmfreie Bude hatte. Und aus welchem Grund genau sie hier stand, das war wohl klar. Das war für sie und Wildwing nach diesem intensiven Kuss ja mehr als offensichtlich gewesen. Oder sollte sie ihn nun ihren Freund nennen? Waren sie überhaupt zusammen? Aber natürlich waren sie zusammen! Man war doch zusammen, wenn man DAS tun wollte, oder? Sie hatten nie darüber geredet. Ob sie da noch mal nachhaken sollte? Aber was, wenn sie für ihn ohnehin zusammen waren? Würde sie da nicht irgendetwas verderben, wenn es für sie nicht offensichtlich gewesen war? Vielleicht würde er dann ja denken, dass sie Zweifel hatte. Und die hatte sie ja nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Sie war nur noch nicht zu dem Haus gegangen, weil sie zu früh dran gewesen war. Ja, das war es.

Sie holte tief Luft und schritt nun zu dem Haus hin.

Sie klingelte an der Haustür, und kurz darauf öffnete ihr ein strahlender Wildwing die Tür.

„Na, alles klar bei dir?"

„Alles bestens!", erwiderte Ray etwas zu laut.

Wildwing trat zur Seite und ließ sie ins Haus. „Was hast du deiner Familie gesagt?"

„Dass ich bei einer Freundin übernachte", antwortete die schwarzhaarige Ente. „Und der Freundin hab ich gesagt, dass ich sie mit dem Motorrad überfahre, wenn sie mich verrät."

„Böses Mädchen", sagte Wildwing lachend.

Ray lachte verlegen und sah auf ihre Schuhe. „Also…ähm…", begann sie, „wollen wir dann gleich nach oben gehen?"

„Wenn du willst, ja."

„Klar will ich!"

Und schon stapfte Ray die Treppe hinauf. Schnurstracks ging sie in Wildwings Zimmer. Dieser kam fast nicht hinterher, weil sie so schnell ging. Ray streifte noch im Gehen ihre Turnschuhe ab, und kaum dass sie in Wildwings Zimmer war, ging sie gleich weiter zum Bett, und sie hätte sich wohl selbst die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, wenn sie nicht Wildwing von hinten gepackt, seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sie sanft an seine Brust gedrückt hätte.

„Ganz ruhig, Ray", flüsterte der weiße Erpel sanft an ihrem Ohr. „Ich bin auch nervös."

„Nervös? Wer ist denn hier nervös?" Wieder lachte Ray verlegen.

„Du und ich", erwiderte Wildwing sanft und schloss seine Arme noch etwas enger um sie.

„Aber ich bin doch nicht nervös!" Ray versuchte, empört zu klingen.

Wildwing kicherte leise, weil ihr das so sehr misslang.

Ray atmete hörbar aus. „Okay", sagte sie dann. „Ich bin doch nervös."

„Was du nicht sagst!" Wildwing kicherte nun etwas lauter.

„Hör doch auf!", protestierte Ray und schlug Wildwing leicht gegen den Arm. „Es war schon schwer genug, das zuzugeben."

Nun wurde der Erpel wieder ernst. „Du hast Recht. Entschuldige." Er drückt seine Wange an die ihre. „Besser so?"

„Viel besser", versicherte Ray.

„Okay." Wildwings Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Vorsichtig begann er, Rays Hals zu küssen.

Wieder hatte Ray das Gefühl, dass es ganz richtig so war. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn Wildwing sie küsste, aber anstatt sich dem Gefühl hinzugeben, musste sie daran denken, was folgen würde.

In diesem Augenblick hörte Wildwing jäh damit auf, Rays Hals zu küssen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie sofort.

„Das frage ich dich", gab Wildwing zurück. „Du hast dich auf einmal ganz furchtbar verkrampft."

„Oh, sorry."

„Du brauchst dich doch nicht entschuldigen!" Wildwing sah sie überrascht an. Dann ließ er Ray los, ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Ray, setz dich zu mir", sagte Wildwing. Und um dem vorzubeugen, dass sie sich wieder verkrampfte, fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Zögerlich kam Ray nieder und setzte sich dann neben Wildwing. Der weiße Erpel nahm ihre Hand.

„Willst du das überhaupt?", fragte er.

Ray nickte. „Ja, unbedingt. Ich habe nur…" Sie brach ab.

„Du hast nur was?", hakte Wildwing nach.

Ray hob den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. „Angst. Ich…ich hab das doch noch nie gemacht."

Wildwing lächelte sanft. „Ich verstehe dich. Komm her."

Er ließ ihre Hand los und schloss sie wieder in seine Arme. Ray legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, und da bemerkte sie, wie schnell sein Herz schlug. Er war also tatsächlich auch nervös. Und irgendwie beruhigte das Ray unglaublich. Sie hob den Kopf und küsste Wildwing.

Sanft erwiderte der Erpel den Kuss, aber es war nun Ray, die sich bald darauf enger an ihn drückte, den Kuss intensivierte.

Ihr war nun eines klar geworden. Sie waren beide nervös, und das war gut so. Sie vertraute Wildwing. Er war ihr wichtig, ja, sie liebte ihn, das war ihr nun klar. Und das machte ihr Mut.

Langsam ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und zog Wildwing mit sich. Wildwing war überrascht, aber es war für ihn das Zeichen, dass Ray nicht irgendetwas tat, das sie eigentlich nicht wollte, deswegen ließ er es nur zu gerne geschehen.

Rays Hände tasteten Wildwings Rücken hinunter. Am Rand seines T-Shirts angekommen ließ die junge Ente ihre Hände unter den Stoff gleiten, berührte seinen Rücken nun mit den Fingerspitzen.

Wildwing unterbrach für einen Augenblick den Kuss, sah Ray fest an und setzte sich auf. Er zog sein T-Shirt aus und warf es neben das Bett. Nun setzte sich auch Ray auf und tat selbiges mit ihrem Shirt. Ray musterte Wildwings entblößten Oberkörper genau, und auch Wildwings Blick blieb an Ray hängen, auch wenn diese noch ihren BH trug. Ray fasste nun hinter sich und wollte das ändern, aber Wildwing unterbrach sie.

„Warte", sagte er. „Das möchte ich machen." Ray hielt sofort inne. Wildwing rutschte ein wenig näher und tastete nach dem Verschluss des BHs.

„Auch, wenn das bestimmt ewig dauert", fügte der Erpel schmunzelnd hinzu.

Ray kicherte leise. „Sag mir, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Und während Wildwing sich an dem Verschluss ihres BHs abmühte, küsste Ray seinen Hals und seine Brust, was natürlich dazu führte, dass er sich noch weniger konzentrieren konnte. Kurz darauf hatte Ray seine Brustwarzen entdeckt, die sie sanft mit der Zunge liebkoste.

Wildwing war kurz davor, den doofen BH einfach BH sein zu lassen, aber in diesem Augenblick bekam er den Verschluss endlich auf. Er konnte nicht verhindern, triumphierend „Ha!" zu rufen, als er den BH zu Boden warf.

Ray kicherte wieder und ließ sich nun wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken. Wildwing blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen und betrachtete Rays nackte Brüste, doch dann beugte er sich zu ihr und begann, sanft ihre Brüste zu massieren und zu küssen. Ray seufzte auf. Das ermutigte Wildwing, und er knabberte vorsichtig an ihrer einen Brustwarze. Rays Seufzen verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Wildwing wagte nun noch etwas mehr, und Ray sog überrascht die Luft ein, als sie die Wärme seiner Hand zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Gleichzeitig liebkoste Wildwing aber weiterhin ihre Brüste, was sie abermals aufstöhnen ließ, und seine Hand fühlte sich dort, wo sie lag, gut an.

Dass sie nicht wegrutschte, als er sich dermaßen vorwagte, war für Wildwing ein Zeichen, dass er sich wohl doch nicht so dumm anstellte wie befürchtet.

„Wildwing", sagte da Ray. Der Erpel nahm das als Bestätigung seines Tuns, aber als sie ein zweites Mal seinen Namen nannte, diesmal etwas lauter und schärfer, hielt er inne und sah sie an.

„Ja?"

„Machst du bitte das Licht aus?", fragte Ray.

Wildwing wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass tatsächlich immer noch das Licht brannte.

„Natürlich!" Sofort stand er auf, ging zur Tür und betätigte den Lichtschalter.

Als er zum Bett zurückkam, wollte Wildwing sofort weitermachen oder besser gesagt noch ein Stück weiter gehen als vorher und tastete zum Bund von Rays Hose, doch da unterbrach sie ihn wieder.

„Wildwing, darf ich…ähm…darf ich den Rest bitte selber ausziehen? Das ist mir irgendwie peinlich", sagte Ray.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein", erwiderte Wildwing. „Aber okay."

Und schon setzte er sich auf. Ray tat es ihm gleich. Sie streifte ihre Socken ab, öffnete dann ihre Hose und zog sie aus. Mit einem schüchternen Seitenblick in Wildwings Richtung, den sie wegen der Dunkelheit zwar nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, schlüpfte sie dann auch noch schnell aus ihrem Slip, ehe sie sich wieder zurücklehnte. Wildwing hatte sich ebenfalls seiner restlichen Klamotten entledigt und beugte sich über Ray. Er küsste sie stürmisch, während seine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine glitt.

Ray unterbrach den Kuss und holte hörbar Luft, als er ihre intimste Stelle betastete.

„Ist das so okay?", fragte der Erpel.

„Ja", keuchte Ray, woraufhin Wildwing den Druck etwas erhöhte, was Ray noch lauter aufstöhnen ließ.

Die junge Ente spürte seinen Berührungen nach, die ihr heiße Wellen durch den Körper jagten. Sie genoss jede einzelne davon. Ihr Atem ging nur mehr keuchend, aber sie wollte mehr.

Wildwings Lust hatte durch die Laute, die er Ray im Laufe des Abends entlockt hatte, auch mehr als geschürt worden.

Doch wieder unterbrach ihn Ray. „Wildwing", fragte sie atemlos. „Darf ich nun dich berühren?"

„Natürlich." Wildwings Stimme klang etwas rau.

„Zeigst du mir auch, wie?"

Statt einer Antwort nahm Wildwing ihre Hand und führte diese zwischen seine Beine. Er zeigte ihr, wie sie ihn liebkosen sollte, und nahm dann seine Hand wieder weg. Ray streichelte ihn weiter. Ihn so intim zu berühren, fachte ihre eigene Leidenschaft noch mehr an. Und als Wildwing unter ihren Berührungen aufstöhnte, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Sie wusste, dass sie mehr wollte, dass sie mehr brauchte, und zwar jetzt.

Sie spreizte ihre Beine, legte ihr Hände auf Wildwings Rücken und zog ihn zu sich.

Wildwing verstand sofort. Er küsste sie noch einmal und brachte sich in Position. Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein.

„Aua!" Ray gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Wildwing.

„Nein, wieso denn?", erwiderte Ray. „Ich sag doch alle fünf Minuten Aua. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?"

Wildwing schmunzelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Geht es? Soll ich weitermachen?"

„Ja." Ray legte ihre Arme um Wildwings Nacken und zog ihn etwas mehr zu sich.

Langsam drang er tiefer in sie ein, dann hielt er inne und küsste sie lange und innig. Erst als er sicher war, dass sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte und die Schmerzen nicht mehr so groß waren, begann er, sich zu bewegen. Bei seinen ersten paar Stößen zuckte Ray noch etwas zusammen, aber dann wurde der Schmerz weniger, die Hitze, die sich in ihrem Unterkörper aufbaute, aber umso stärker. Jeder Stoß steigerte ihre Lust, und auch Wildwing spürte, wie sich seine Leidenschaft immer mehr steigerte. Die feuchte Hitze in ihrem Inneren brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Er wollte, dass Ray es genoss.

Mit jedem Stoß stöhnte sie nun auf, bewegte sich mit ihm, um das Gefühl noch zu verstärken. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Nacken. Sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Unterleib Druck aufbaute, der zwar angenehm war, aber immer stärker wurde, nach Entladung drängte. Sie rang nach Atem, stöhnte immer lauter, all ihr Fühlen schien sich auf den Punkt zu konzentrieren, wo Wildwing und sie sich miteinander vereinigt haben. Der Druck wurde schier unerträglich. Ray suchte nach Halt, stöhnte noch lauter. Der Druck war kaum mehr auszuhalten, und mit Wildwings nächstem Stoß schrie sie auf vor Lust, als sich dieser Druck in ihrem Höhepunkt entlud.

Das Pulsieren ihres Schoßes war es, das nun auch Wildwing alle Zurückhaltung aufgeben ließ. Er stieß schnell hintereinander in sie, sein Atem beschleunigte noch mehr. Und mit dem nächsten kräftigen Stoß erreichte er laut aufstöhnend selbst seinen Höhepunkt.

Er verharrte so lange still, bis seine Leidenschaft abgeklungen war, zog sich dann vorsichtig aus Ray zurück und ließ sich neben sie sinken. Er rückte nah an Ray heran, legte seine Arme um sie. Als er wieder Atem geschöpft hatte, küsste er sie sanft.

Wildwing unterbrach kurz darauf den Kuss und legte eine Hand auf Rays Wange.

„Ich liebe dich." Es war mehr ein Flüstern, aber er wusste, dass sie jedes Wort gehört hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Ray ebenso leise. Aber auch ihr war klar, dass Wildwing sie genau verstanden hatte.

Dann küssten sie sich wieder sanft.


End file.
